The Butterfly Effect
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: Each second in time matters. A single thought can influence the course of events irrevocably. Much like the flutter of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world. What if Solomon was the one to go to the new world instead? Like the domino effect, everything (and nothing) changes. Fem!Solomon. [hiatus]
1. Alibaba

**UPDATED & EDITED**

 _ **Minor changes made such as spelling and general corrections**_

I believe it was almost 2 years ago, I originally posted my Magi story with female Aladdin but ended up discontinuing it because of lack of updating and interest. This story idea has been in the works for almost a year and I've finally gotten around to creating the first chapter.

Voice actor; Japanese: Satsuki Yukino, English: Colleen Clinkenbeard.

 **Each second in time matters. A single thought can influence the course of events irrevocably. What if Solomon was the one to go to the new world instead? Like the domino effect, everything (and nothing) changes.** **Fem!Solomon.**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **Chapter 1:** Alibaba

I was warm, I could feel the cool floor against my side as I lay there curled up. My lips parted at I took in air, why did I need to do that? I frowned, trying not to breathe in but found that not long after I need to do it again.

So, I did, again and again. Finally, I opened my eyes, I was met with golden walls and floors, the walls were also covered in books… they were books, right? What were books? How did I know what they called? Why did I feel the need to want to read them?

I found the strength to sit up. The blanket that had been covering me, slipped down onto my lap, my nudity didn't bother me. I glanced down at it before looking around in confusion. My sight landed on a large blue giant being. He seemed… familiar. Should I know him? I frowned.

"My Queen?" the being asked, tilted his head as I stared at him.

I blinked, lips parting but a frown settles not too soon after. I should know him, why couldn't I remember him… or anything. Why do I feel so guilty about not remembering anything?

My chest ached with it, no it wasn't just from not remember but something else.

My mind flashed images to me, I understood who the giant was now, "Ugo?"

Ugo smiled, "My Queen."

I frowned, the last thing I remember was standing next to Sheba's body when everything cut off.

Sheba… I clenched my eyes shut so tightly spots appeared behind my lids. I tugged the blanket up and over my shoulder as I curled in on myself.

I glanced out of my ball, looking around again, "Where am I?"

"This is the Sacred Palace, my friend," Ugo answered, his voice sorrowful.

"How did I get here?"

Ugo was silent, but I could feel his dismal without looking at him. He had something to do with it, I knew. He wasn't one of the most powerful magicians in Alma Torran for nothing.

"When you returned before Sheba's body, I used my magic to trap your Rukh. At first, it was a way to get people to listen to me but after five years… What little resources we had left ran out but luckily, I was able to transport them to another world where they'd be able to live, a world that you created upon you sacrifice. But I became selfish, my friend and couldn't stand losing someone else when I had the chance to bring you back.

"Believe me, it was my very intent to release you back to the flow so that you could lead them but I noticed that even with your soul here - you were also within the Rukh itself. Almost like two places at once," Ugo finished and silence overcame us.

Thousands of images and voices and _memories_ , flashed into mind, filling the blank.

 _Yes_ , I remember now. It was almost like a dream, unclear but I know that I was surrounded by the bright Rukh, all huddled around me, leaving me with a beautiful and undescribed warmth.

I finally let out a hum, looking up at the ceiling, letting words escape subconsciously, "Yes… I remember being surrounded with millions of Rukh of the people of Alma Torran," I closed my eyes as they stung, memories that I wished I could forget flashed into the forefront on my mind, "Everyone from Alma Torran that were killed… Sheda…" I choked on air. Eyes filling with tears as I sobbed, curling into a ball again. I ran my hands through my hair and grip it so tightly it tugged at the roots, but it didn't care.

"I failed everyone, I did what I thought was best yet my judgement was wrong. Some Queen I was…" I let out a bitter laugh. I heard movement and two large hands wrapped around me, lifting me up.

I was brought up to eye level with Ugo, "My friend, you did what you felt was right – part of your sacrifice brought about the new world. Remember how we talked about how everything happens for a reason?"

I swallowed, nodding.

"Then there was nothing we could do for Alma Torran – it was dying. It was what was meant to happen. But within the Rukh, you created a new world. Where people could live, _thrive_."

I just sobbed louder.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wasn't quite sure how Ugo and I had gotten to the topic of leaving the Sacred Palace in the first place. But it was something I knew had been on my mind for at least fifty or so years.

"...My Queen. Is this what you truly wish?" I looked up, my blue eyes meeting the shadowed ones of Ugo. I smiled, wrapping my right arm around my staff and leaned on it. My left hand went to my hip.

I nodded, "It is but there are two things that I'd like to ask of you as well."

Ugo tilted his head as a 'go on' gesture.

"I created this new world. Why would I be given the option of a wish?" I asked. He hummed before a small smile graced his lips.

"True... however, you are the creator – the god of this world, why shouldn't you be able to walk among them? And if Aladdin was going to be anything like you-" Ugo trailed off and a strangled noise escaped from the back of my throat. I took a deep breath as I blinked, tears still falling either way. I looked back up to my long-time friend.

I smiled lightly and held my hand out, "Yes... be my partner in the next world too, friend?" the blue djinn paused for a moment before laughing and reached down, putting a finger in my hand.

"If it is you wish, then it is my command, my Queen, _my friend_."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **3** **rd** **Person.**

"Ugh. Will I ever get a break?" the young blond haired man grumbled as he approached the wagon with a bag of heavy watermelons. As he got closer, he noticed the figure with long persian blue hair sitting on top of the wagon, a small melon in one hand while the other was occupied by making sure a golden staff didn't roll off the top of the wagon she was perched on.

"H-hey! Did you take that from the wagon?" he asked panicked – his boss was gonna skin him alive if he left someone steal from their stock! The young woman turned to look down at him, a royal blue gaze meets his own honey coloured eyes. With a soft _hum_ , she jumped a quiet audible thud. She straightened up, leaning on her golden staff that to him heavily resembled a sceptre. _A magician?_ He pondered.

"No, I bought it from over there," she pointed with her melon occupied hand to the man's left, where there was a small stall was selling melon. With a quiet sigh of relief, he turned back and took the chance to observe the woman closer.

She was still in her teens, possibly leaning towards later teens? Her hair was segmented between a long braid that fell to her knees with two long pieces that fell to her shoulders and down to just before her hips. Her belly top sat snuggle against her breasts and the V collar cut and bottom of the shirt was lined with gold pipping. The belly top exposed the majority of her torso, revealing her to be slim and slender.

She wore a white skirt that reached her ankles and was tied in a way that gave maximum movement but wouldn't be disrupted by a strong gust of wind. Over her left shoulder, she had a red shawl that came down and wrapped around her waist loosely a few times with the end hanging at the front of her skirt (the other end more than likely the same as the front). One her feet she wore black flats and on both wrists and ankles, she wore three thick golden bangles. Mostly hidden by her hair and a golden crescent pointing upwards with a red orb, was a strange vertical red-black marking that looked like an eye, he would have missed it entirely had her hair not been disrupted from her leap down.

The necklace she was wearing had a red string to hold it together, the amulet on it was a very dark golden and was shaped like a wagon wheel, beside that was a golden flute. Her staff was at least half a head taller than her, which at the top was a sphere with beautiful patterns and gems. What stood out the most to the young man was the large healed burn scar that expanded from her right shoulder to below her skirt.

Yet despite all that she had some baby still in her cheeks and features which made her quite the sight to look at.

The blonde-haired man felt his face redden slightly as he realised what he was doing just that. He cleared his throat.

"You work for that... man?" the teen didn't miss how she barely resisted calling his boss something vulgar. He coughed into his fist before nodding, pushing his bangs back.

"Yes. I'm Alibaba, sorry for the mishap," he spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The girl smiled, finishing the small melon.

"I apologize also. My name is... Aladdin."

"Alibaba!" the familiar voice of his boss reached his ears and Alibaba turned around to see just the man, followed by two guards.

"Hai, sir!" Alibaba forced a smile. Aladdin watched the scene in front of her with little interest as she once again leaned on her staff.

"Are you done loading up? Huh?" his boss asked. Aladdin's eyes fell on the man's large _boobs._

"Hai, sir! I'm almost finished," Alibaba once again forced a smile.

His boss narrowed his eyes before they moved to Aladdin, "Almost?" his eyes snapped back to Alibaba, " _Almost_ _finished_ , your job is not standing around talking to girls!" one of the guards shoved Alibaba back.

"Actually, sir..." Alibaba looked away but looked back to see Aladdin poking his boss with the end of her staff. His expression animatedly changes into disbelief and shock.

"Sir, how come you have boobs when you're a man? They're bigger than mine!" there was a pout on her lips, which made her look kinda adorable but at that moment Alibaba couldn't care less.

"Hey!" Alibaba cried and grabbed onto the back on Aladdin's shawl, pulling her backwards. With a hand on her head, Alibaba got down on his knees, forcing Aladdin into a crouch, "My deepest apologies, sir!"

The man quickly raced forwards and shoved Alibaba's head down with his foot, Aladdin muffled a gasp at the sight.

"Don't mess with me!" the fat man growled, repeating pressing his foot down on Alibaba's head, "You're gonna pay for this! You're working for me without pay until I've been reimbursed! No way are you getting out of this, you hear me?"

Aladdin watched with a worried and guilty gaze as Alibaba took the abuse without any words. The fat man then quickly brought his foot down again but this time Alibaba's head went sideways and hit the ground with a thud, making Aladdin wince.

He then walked away with the guards in a huff, muttering about disrespect and stupid people.

Alibaba slowly got back on to his knees and blood dribbled down his forehead and to the floor. Aladdin knelt and batted his hands away in favour of gently turning his face towards her to inspect the wound.

Honey eyes opened, squinting in the light but still managed to make Aladdin out, a worried gaze in her striking blue orbs.

"Sorry, that was my fault for angering him," Aladdin spoke softly as she tended to his wound, "I can get carried away easily sometimes,".

Alibaba felt his face warm up at the distance between them _(because this was someone of the opposite sex, still talking to_ him _)_ before he sighed, muttering lowly, "It's fine; the sooner I capture a dungeon, the sooner I can stop working for men like him."

That immediately caught her attention, "A dungeon?"

 _He must be speaking of Amon. He's the closest to us._

"Humph!" Alibaba nodded with a wide smile, "I'm going after Amon! - As well as the other dungeons left in the world... and clear them before anyone else," Aladdin felt jabs of amusement at the naïve statement but kept her smiled minimal, _You still have much to learn Alibaba._

"-and then I'm going to become the richest man in the world!"

And Aladdin was annoyed, _is that all people think about nowadays? Ugo, can you believe this?_

The was no reply from the djinn, however, making Aladdin sigh mentally.

"Why do you want money so badly, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asked truthfully.

"Yeah, well I need money, I haven't got a lot at the moment and a dungeon will provide me with that so I wouldn't need to work almost ever again but I want to be able to buy a country," Aladdin smiled at the look Alibaba donned when he spoke, _he wishes to help Balbadd, huh?_

Aladdin now took the chance to look closer at Alibaba.

He had shaggy blonde hair and honey gold eyes that seemed to reflect the sun's rays. He had a red rope around his neck with white clothing. Aladdin could also spot a half-hidden knife by his top. He didn't have much muscle, despite what he did for a living. When the man introduced himself as 'Alibaba', Aladdin knew that he was the third prince of Balbadd. Though for good reason he didn't say his last name. Aladdin would say it was rude but then she'll be a hypocrite since she lied about her own name also.

A quiet stomach rumble brought her from her thoughts. Alibaba looked embarrassed, trying his best to ignore it. Aladdin's brows shoot to her hairline in both amusement and worry before getting her expression under wrap and made it neutral. Without much of a second thought, Aladdin lightly grabbed a hold of Alibaba's wrist.

"Huh? W-What are you doing?" he stuttered out as Aladdin pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the fruit stand. Temporarily, she let go of the teen's wrist. She brought two watermelons and an apple. Turning to the blonde, Aladdin past a watermelon to him.

Once Alibaba had a hold of it, she walked off after taking a hold of his wrist once more, Alibaba quickly followed as to no lag behind. Soon, both were sitting in Alibaba's humble abode. Aladdin merely ate the apple while Alibaba animatedly ate through the two watermelons.

Aladdin let out a light laugh as he choked, leaning over and roughly patting his back, "You should eat slower. I'm surprised you didn't start choking sooner."

Alibaba cleared his throat a light blush gracing his cheeks in embarrassment before replying sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, uh anyway, why are why in Qishan? U-unless you live here."

Aladdin chuckled again, "No, I'm just a simple traveller."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aladdin**

The next morning, Alibaba and I were walking down the busy market streets of Qishan, he was giving me a tour after I confessed to him that I was wanting to look around. We made simple talk, nothing much. I was mostly taking in the city, I had only arrived yesterday so I hadn't seen much.

I wasn't paying much attention and spun around, taking in the view that we had already past. Suddenly I bumped into someone, turning back around I saw a girl a bit shorted then Alibaba and I with pink-red hair. She was holding a large basket of lemons. With one arm. On her head.

I blinked as I saw her face. She had sharp pink-red eyes to match her hair. Ah, a Fanilis, that explains a lot.

"Sorry, miss," I apologized as she picked up the lemons that were dropped.

"Hey, sorry," Alibaba clasped his hands together, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she spoke in a quiet voice, quickly making her leave.

The sound of metal rattle hit my ears, I paused a glanced over my shoulder to the Fanilis.

"What's the problem?" Alibaba asked as my eyes landed on the metal chains.

 _Ah. Disgusting._

"She's a..." I trailed off and Alibaba turned, his expression quickly changed into pitty and nervousness.

"Slave, yes. Come one, we shouldn't get caught up in this," he started to pull me away. The girl, having heard us, looked away in embarrassment and desperately trying to cover the chains but the basket tipped over and all the lemons fell out, she fell too.

My eyes hardened into a glare as I ripped my arm away from my new blonde friend's grip and walked over. I knelt in front of the girl and began to help pick the lemons up. She could only stare wide-eyed at me as I heard sudden silence come about. When we were done, I smiled and stood, holding out a hand to pull her up with. She seemed surprised at my strength.

"Sorry, I saw you were having problems. What is your name?" I asked kindly with a small smile.

"Morgiana..." she muttered in a deadpan like voice. I nodded, pulling my staff from my back and above her rusted chains.

" **Dhoruf Luyila** ," I uttered softly. The chains, under the pressure of the increased gravity, snapped in two. Whispers sudden went around the street, mumbling what I thought I was doing. Simple. Breaking her chains.

Morgiana's face blushes a light scarlet _(why?)_ and tried to cover her legs in shock like everyone else. She looked up, meeting my blue eyes. I yelped when I was grabbed by Alibaba, he roughly put his hands on my shoulders, "Hey, you shouldn't have done that!"

I glared up at him, "Why not?" I challenged.

"Uh... well..." Alibaba looked around in panic, his eyes trailing the ground and he bit his lip as he tried to think of something.

"Why not?" I repeated.

He eyes snapped back to mine and opened his mouth but were unable too as someone else did.

"Stealing slaves is a serious offence!" I looked to the right as the same fat man with boobs walk over, picking up a stray lemon as he did, "They'll chop off one of your arms for that. And then how would you ever pay me back?" he roughly rubbed the lemon on Alibaba's face.

"H-Hey, come on!" Alibaba said in a forced happy tone, "We're just civilians here. No way could we have cut through solid chains like those, right?" Alibaba tightened his grip on my left shoulder. I knew what he was implying.

The pig of a man scoffed, "Now that's a flimsy excuse..." he dropped lemon and it rolled by Morgiana's feet, "If for some reason, you fail to compensate me in full... then I'm going to turn you into a slave," he stepped over Morgiana and picked her up by her ponytail, making my stomach twist.

"A slave's life is miserable, boy! Even if someone does this to you..." he gripped Morgiana's face in his fat hand and squeezed before chucking her to the floor, then painfully stepped on her hand, "Or something like this to you... you can't complain!"

"Please stop," I finally spoke, my voice cold as ice. I clenched my jaw as I made sure to keep my expression neutral.

"What's your problem, girly?" he growled, pointing a chubby finger at me, "I'd be happy to report you to the executioner, you know, even perhaps make you a slave as well!"

"Anything but that-" Alibaba was rudely cut off as he grabbed from behind and a knife was held to his throat. Another guard coming up behind me but pointed a knife to my face in an attempt to scare me, but I didn't let anything show.

Not like I feared these men anyway.

"Or would you rather I executed you right here and now?" he threatened again, a sick smirk appearing on his face, making me want to grimace in disgust.

I pondered my using my magic – my eye flicked to Alibaba, he wasn't as good at disguising his emotions, he wants to enter a dungeon… perhaps.

I grasped the flute that sat around my neck, it warmed to my touch. I parted my lips and blow into it. Suddenly Ugo's arms came out of the flute and smashed the two guards away before slapping his hands together in front of the pig.

The strong gust of wind created from the clap ruffled peoples hair and clothing.

Alibaba, Morgiana as well as the other villagers stared in shock and the pig-man hit the ground having fainted.. I pulled the flute from my lips and high-fived Ugo's index finger before he noticed Morgiana staring up at us. He froze, his arms turned red and quickly returned to the flute.

I chuckled lightly, "You're as shy as always, huh, Ugo?"

It was silent as everyone continued to stare at me in shock.

"Hey! What's this commotion?" I heard a yell in the near distance.

I yelped quietly as I was grabbed my shawl again, "We're out of here!" Alibaba whispered while dragging me away from the scene.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We were sitting on a wall, the opposite side of the town, to avoid the people and guards. Alibaba was still rather paranoid as he frequently checked around us for people, not that I blame him with what happened. I mentally snickered thinking back to it.

"Hey, that flute..." Alibaba asked after a quiet pause.

"Hm?" I tilted my head as I looked over at him.

"Something came busting out of it," he cried out hesitantly, waving his arm about in an attempt to mimic Ugo.

I chuckled again, "That was Ugo. He's a dear friend of mine. Though most would refer to him as a 'Djinn'," I spoke cheerfully, totally knowledgeable saying and causing.

"Oh, yeah?" he glanced down and went into thought.

I picked up the flute and began to fiddle with it innocently like I totally wasn't aware of what Alibaba was thinking. Yes, he would surely soon ask if I would help him in a Dungeon. Help him conquer Amon.

"Uh, Miss. Aladdin, you said you were a traveller, right?" _And there it is_ , I bit back a sigh at how well obvious people could be, "-Do you have some kind of objective or something?"

"They have Djinn metal vessels in dungeons, right?" I asked suddenly, wanting to get to the point of this conversation. Alibaba seemed to be caught off guard by the question. Like he expected me to know, wink wink, nudge nudge.

"Y-Yeah," he replied with a blink of his honey eyes.

"I made a promise to Ugo, you see. That I'd search for more Djinn Metal Vessel. So please guide me there!" I partly lied- that's a lie itself, I pretty much made the line up from the tip of my tongue. Though I do want to see my old friends again, it's been such a long time.

"G-Gotcha," Alibaba looked both surprised and relieved at the same time. No doubt because he didn't have to basically ask me to go into a dungeon and possibly get killed.

 _Hook, line and sinker, 'gotcha' indeed, Alibaba._

"So that means you're coming with me, right?" Alibaba looked confident now. It made my heart warm at the sight, such hope.

I nodded with a hum, "Hai."

Alibaba smiled widely but before he could speak again, the familiar voice, of one that I really didn't want to hear, "You're a hard one to find, you damned rat!"

Alibaba and I blinked in unison before turning our heads towards the pig, "If you're going to sit around all day, how are you making good of your debt?"

Alibaba shifted slightly before answering, "I can because I've made up my mind to enter a dungeon! Once I've captured it, I'll pay up in full!" He raised and clenched a fist in determination.

The pig man and his two guards looked at him blankly, "Capture?" he uttered before they started laughing, "Who would believe such lip service?" he sobered up rather quickly, "You just try to run away... I'll have you on the wanted lists in every neighbouring towns! All right, make your choice!"

Alibaba _tsked_ , his eyes narrowing at the man while I silently observed this scene.

"-Either get yourself arrested right here or work for me till the day you die... Mmm?" Booby man taunted.

Alibaba locked eyes with me as if searching for something but I gave him a blank look, it was for him to decide what happens. He closed his eyes, "Don't insult me. A choice like that? That's a total no-brainer!" I blinked twice.

…

…

…

 _What?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So~, what will I be loading, Master?" Alibaba cheerfully sucking up the pig man.

"Wine," he replied blandly, "Premium stuff that Lord Jamil will be offering as a gift to a lord in a neighbouring town. Be grateful for this job!"

"Yes, sir – with pleasure!" pig man climbed into the wagon while I watched from my space in the front. However, the sound of another wagon quickly caught my attention.

"Wine, huh? He's totally laying our lives on the line!" Alibaba muttered darkly as I turned my head to the moving wagon and saw Morgiana's familiar bright pink hair.

"Morgiana..." I frowned, why hadn't she left? Did I waste breaking her chains just for her to go crawling back to her 'Master'?

I heard Alibaba ask what was happening to them and pig man replied with, "Those are the slaves we're transporting to the mines."

I grit my teeth in disgust. _Revolting._

Morgiana glanced up and looked over at us, I felt Alibaba sit up straight before glancing down at the reins in his hands sadly. Turing forwards I looked at the blonde man from the corner of my eye, waiting.

 _Come on, Alibaba. You are never going to conquer Amon if this is how you act when in these situations. I know you have it in you, somewhere. You just have to find your courage and from there you will continue to grow to be the person I know you can be._

As the wagons began to move, pig man started telling Alibaba that some humans should never dream beyond their means. I twitched and blocked his voice out.

"-Wouldn't you agree?" He taunted Alibaba.

"Yes, you're right," Alibaba answered quietly.

"HUH? Can't hear you!" pig man replied still tauntingly

Alibaba forced a large cheerful smile as he turned to face pig man saying, "It really is just as you say!" he let out a forced chuckle, "Man I gotta hand it to you, Master!" I watched as Alibaba's hand clenched the reins tighter.

"Exactly," pig man smirked before laughing. I ignored that as my eyes stayed locked on his hands.

"You shouldn't lie," I spoke in a quiet monotonous voice. Alibaba jerked slightly in surprised before locking eyes with me, "If you keep lying like that, then nobody will - even you - won't believe yourself anymore, then what will happen?"

Alibaba just stared at me for a moment before looking down and ahead, unable to answer my question.

We travelled far and the sun was beginning to meet the land. I yawned quietly but was startled when the ground gave out not to far off gave way. My eyes widened. The cracks in the ground continued to grow; closer to our moving location. I heard the shrieks of some men.

"Damned desert Hyacinth!"

Pig man glanced out of the wagon and I leaned over the side to see what was happening. The Hyacinth was coming after the wagons.

"That's what you get for transporting wine!" Alibaba growled as he whipped the horse to go faster, however it seemed that the Hyacinth was just too fast for them. The cracking of the ground caused the road to becoming uneven and a wheel broke off the wagon as well as two other turning over. Alibaba pulled to a stop and the people yelled out in panic and fear.

A tentacle of the Hyacinth wailed about, Alibaba grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the wagon just as it almost overturned. I heard the workers yell about leaving the wagons while the slaves all crying for help.

"Alibaba! Never mind them – grab the wine!" pig man exclaimed as he saw the blonde boy starting to untie the horses.

"H-Hai, sir!" Alibaba said hesitantly.

The fat man said something similar to the others but I ignored him, my gaze moving between the slaves and the Hyacinth.

The Hyacinth smacked its tentacle into the ground; it cracked and I felt my eyes widened as the young child was caught on it.

 _No, no, nononononno!_

Her mother, Alibaba and I all gasped out, horrified. However, the familiar form of Morgiana appeared and clasped her hand around the child's wrist but Alibaba was unable to reach Morgiana and they both fell in.

"Mina!"

"My wine!" pig man cried and shoved Alibaba out of the way, ultimately making him miss Morgiana's hand.

"Mummy!"

As soon as the pair fell into the Hyacinth, its large petals shut. The mother fell to her knees in grief, crying loudly.

"That was close," pig man commented, sighing in relief. He looked down at what he'd caused will little to no guilt and I gritted my teeth, _You waste human life for pathetic wine!_

"It's too dangerous! Get back!" a man held down the mother of the young child as she cried and tried to get up.

"Mina! Mina!"

My eyes trailed to Alibaba as he continued to numbly stare down at the Hyacinth.

"Hey, hurry and start moving the wine!" pig said in a panicked tone, _before his precious wine is next,_ I thought in a mocking bitter tone.

Even though I could not hear Alibaba's thoughts, I knew exactly what they were. _This is your chance to prove to yourself that you can do this, Alibaba! Show me that you are worthy of being my King Candidate!_

"That thing won't move while it's feeding. Use that time to save the wine!" pig man said once more, moving the barrels of wine.

"Please! Let me go!"

"Don't you dare let her go!" pig man replied heartlessly, "If you die, who do you think has to pay for you?"

"Mina! Mina!" she screeched. I nearly made the decision to throw away what I was waiting for and save her _\- but then Alibaba would never see what he could do._

Pig man walked back over, "What are you sitting around for? Hurry up and move the wine!" he roughly shoved Alibaba's back before walking over to the poor mother.

"Stop your crying. I'll pay for the kid. How much do you want?" He spoke annoyed and to shut the poor woman up.

I noticed Alibaba fist his hands in the sand, _there we go_. Suddenly, he was on his feet and swiftly punching the man. Pig man rolled fell back into the barrels of wine, sending them flying. Good riddance.

" _You bastard! You think you can buy someone's life with your stinking grape wine?!"_

I smiled as Alibaba grabbed a barrel and leapt over the edge. He reached the flower petal part of the Hyacinth and began to bash against it - trying to get it open. Alibaba spoke but I was unable to hear, something about wine and drunk. I knew exactly what I meant.

I already made the decision to help as I bought the flute to my lips, Rukh wildly flying around me as I used my magic. Ugo shot out of the flute fully, head and all, leaving the flute around my neck.

Ugo went straight to work and grabbed onto the petals and began to pull the Hyacinth open. The dark liquid from inside rushed out and Alibaba yelped and leapt out the way.

"Now's your chance, Alibaba!" I shouted.

He did just that, throwing the barrel of wine and it smashed, causing the liquid inside to splash onto the Hyacinth.

I knew that the one barrel wouldn't be enough and as the Hyacinth began moving again. It wrapped around Ugo, trying to get him off itself.

Alibaba managed to get Morgiana and the child out but he fell in from the force of the pull.

Pig man huffed without sympathy, "That's what you get for defying me!"

Turning to my right, I spotted the other barrels of wine, sitting there for a taking. I smirk, walking over.

"Hey, girly what do you think you're do- HEY!"

I ignored him and I selected the area around the barrels and using a silent teleportation spell, to above Ugo.

I grinned, looking down on Alibaba, having heard what he had said, "So you're a liar, after all, Alibaba. See, you can speak the truth, too!"

"Stop!" pig man howled from below, "That wine is worth more than what he could earn in a thousand years! _I'm begging you –_ _stop right now_!"

I just grin again, rising my staff before swinging downwards. The movement let the barrels of wine fall into the Hyacinth.

" _NOOO!"_

The reaction was immediate and Ugo released the Hyacinth's petals. Alibaba continued to stare up at me in awe.

The cried of happiness came from the mother and daughter. I glanced down to see Morgiana had climbed back up with eh child. I floated down, after letting Ugo return to the flute.

"Aladdin…" he stared at me in complete awe.

"Hey, Alibaba. I have a favour to ask of you," I smiled at him, holding out a hand for him to grab, "Be my friend?"

He blinked, clearly taken back. Alibaba smiled.

"Sure," he reached out and clasped my hand with his, allowing me to pull him up and out of the Hyacinth into the air.

"Damn you two… get down from there!" I blinked and glanced down at the pig man. As I did, I adjusted my magoi and Alibaba so he was gripping onto my staff and floating.

"How dare you waste my wine! You're gonna reimburse me if it takes the rest of your lives! I'm going to make you my slaves!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Let's go Alibaba," I start flying towards the large tower in the distance.

Feeling childish, I smirk as I glanced behind us, I shout: "Alibaba's not going to become your slave, ever! So there!"

To mock him further, I tug my eyelid down and stuck my tongue out. I felt the right to do that.

"We have a dungeon to capture!" I laugh and push forwards, grinning at my new blond friend.

Alibaba grinned, nodding, "Right! Let's go!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Kouga Clan

**UPDATED & EDITED**

 _ **Corrections and minor changes made**_

Would you guys like to see a possible pairing in the future? I've got two or three ideas but I'd like to know your opinion and maybe put up a poll.

Of cause, there would be development between the pair – a build-up of Solomon having to get over everything that happens in the past to move on which I think would make a good development on her behalf and depending on who the pairing is with, how they interact and stuff. I would, more than likely, make a few change to fit the person. Or should Solomon just stay single – but has to deal with someone that might have taken a liking to her?

Ideas are welcome.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2:** Kouga Clan

" _My name is Amon. I was created from decorum and austerity, and I am a fire-wielding Djinn."_

" _Hello again, Amon."_

" _At long last Queen Solomon has returned."_

" _W-What? Why did he call you Queen Solomon, Aladdin?"_

" _So, you named yourself after your son?"_

" _If I hadn't met you, I don't think I could've captured it…"_

" _I guess you could say I'm a coward…"_

" _Don't worry, you're not a coward at all. I promise as a friend!"_

 _Heavy._ My body felt heavy.

What happened? Ah yes, Alibaba became my King Candidate without his knowing, I met Amon again, and we… got separated. All three of us. I couldn't say anything for Alibaba or Morgiana but my own teleportation went rather badly. I wasn't anywhere near Qishan from what I could tell of the lush grassy scenery.

I had landed oddly, not sure what way but I was currently laying on my side, staff out of reach and my right shoulder was definably out of place. My ribs were no doubt bruising and my legs ached so badly that I swear it almost levelled up with the attack that my father had bared upon me at his death. _Actually_ , I was exaggerating – it felt nothing like _that_.

My spine also hurt too, nothing major but would be sore for a while. I moaned, as I roll onto my back.

Damn me and not learning healing magic.

Maybe sleeping would help ease the pain? Just for a little while, right? A sigh left my lips as I let my consciousness fade away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Solomon! Please! You can't be thinking of doing something like that!"_

" _Sheda's right Solomon! It's crazy!"_

" _Sheda, Ugo… Arba… please look after everyone!"_

" _Solomon! Solomon! SOLOMON! PLEASE!"_

My awakening was quick. I let out a breath as I stared at the roof of the tent.

"Are you awake, child of Rukh?"

Turning my head, my vision blurred from the sudden movement before refocusing on an old woman, who was stirring a pot. She looked kind and wise with long grey braided hair and white tribal clothing with a black hijab on her head. In her left hand was a wooden staff with a Rukh on top.

"Looks like you're feeling better now. The Rukh are joyful."

They were; fluttering wildly in a relieved kind of way. I sat up, groaning as I did, my body was still sore but it seemed my shoulder was back in place.

 _Wait a moment…_

My head snaps back to the woman, "You can see the Rukh?"

"So, you can see them, too? The waves of innumerable lives?"

I smiled at her. I held a finger out and a Rukh landed, its wings fluttered in greeting. _Not just see the waves of those that have past, they look to me for guidance and I embrace them with welcoming wings._

I noticed the old lady's shocked stare; _shit, did I speak aloud?_

"But then-," the flap of the tent opening and a kind young voice calls to the woman made her spoke.

"Grandma…"

"What is it, Toya?"

"The patrol has returned."

 _I need to stop thinking aloud, bad Solomon_. I shook my head, was I really scolding myself in third person? I rolled my eyes. I finally swung my legs off the bed, getting a better look of the tent. It was very beautiful, full of extremely old canvas art. Some of them seemed to have a being that represented a Magi. Mmh, interesting. I wonder if it was Ugo?

My back popped as I stood, I moaned at the feeling. That felt good, limping to my sceptre that sat against a bookcase, I grabbed it and made for the tent exit, wincing at the bright light but my eyes quickly adjusted. I stood, watching as the 'patrol' returned. Toya was even kind enough to introduce me to the young man that had found me.

I thanked him.

But what intrigued me was when they began to talk about other tribes in the local areas and them having been taken over. Hmm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watched as the entire tribe talked and danced around the fires they'd created as they ate their dinner. It was very lively, it reminded me of everyone back in Alma Torran before... I let out a breath.

I mention the fact that it was lively to Baba, trying to get my mind off that topic.

"Yes, because we're one big family! All of us here, we're lived side by side for hundreds of years, and we're family – the same blood runs through our veins."

Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I tensely smile, "Family, huh?"

I had mine ripped away from me before my very eyes. My eyes stung as they welled up, "I haven't had a family in a long time."

"Your part of our family now…" Baba grinned, placing a hand on my shoulder – had I been short, no doubt she'd have placed it on my head, "You're Baba's child!"

I smiled, eyes welling this time for a different reason. No doubt my gratitude showed, "Thank you, it means a lot for someone to say that."

 _Though perhaps I should be your grandma, considering my age._

Morning came around quickly, the sun's rays were not as hot as Qishan. It was more of a summer breeze; the sky was clear - not a dark cloud in sight.

Toya was milking one of the horses. They were very beautiful; I hadn't seen many since entering this world. So, I took the chance to stroke them. A young foul even coming up to me as I stroked its mother.

"Hello little one," I cooed at it, holding out a hand for it the sniff. It bumped its head against my palm and I scratched its forehead.

I glanced upwards as I heard more hoofs, thinking it was another horse that wanted a fuss but I quickly realised that it wasn't the case. On top of the horse was a dark blue haired young woman, dressed in royal pink clothing.

I tilted my head, the Rukh fluttered around her. A metal vessel then huh?

It seemed that I wasn't the only one that had spotted her.

"I am the third child of the first emperor of the Kou Empire, Hakuei Ren. I have come to engage in diplomatic talks," the princess and the two others with her placed their hands together as a sign of respect as they spoke to Baba.

"Welcome, Your Highness," Baba greeted, "I am the granddaughter of the 155th King of the Kouga Clan. My name is Chagan Shaman"

Hakuei bowed this time, "I know that name well. In the past, there was no horse-riding tribe more prosperous than the Kouga Clan. I have heard that the first king built the greatest nation in history, the Great Kouga Empire, with his sorcerer-like powers. However, in recent years, your nation's power has waned. They even say that you've fallen victim to the slave trade," the slave trade seemed to be a touchy subject. It was pitiful, the idea of slaves is horrid but it can't be helped.

"But your suffering ends today. Come under our patronage!"

There was immediate disagreement, whispers fluttering around the villagers.

The princess began to explain that the Kou Empire wanted to unify everyone – make one big Kingdom. Interesting, _Such thoughts_ , I muse. There was once again backlash, the villagers of the Kouga Clan didn't like what Hakuei was suggesting.

"Come, now! Silence!" Baba ordered, "Your Highness, don't be so impatient…"

Toya appeared beside me, holding a tray with horse milk. Moving forward, she asked, "I've poured you some horse milk, so would you like to come inside and talk at your leisure?"

Hakuei beamed, "Oh, thank you!"

Hakuei was without a doubt a very good person, kind but serious and hard-hearted in times it's needed.

Toya smiled and began to come closer but the man to the right of the princess shoved Toya to the ground. The tray and milk spilt. Toya stared up at the man, clutching her hands to her chest with tears in her eyes.

"Ryosai, what are you doing?" Hakuei exclaimed, expression full of shock. Not an act.

"I cannot allow our noble princess to drink such a thing as horse's milk!"

"Ryosai!" the other man hissed.

I frowned, stupid man. He was definably going to be a problem in this situation.

"Listen up. Starting now, this village is under the control of the Kou Empire. Submit to our authority at once!" he turned to look down on Toya, "We're rescuing you from such a foul-smelling, filthy existence… not such a bad deal for you, is it now?"

The young man that had found me, Dorji, pulled out his sword and ran at the man. But the light blue haired male blocked it; telling him that striking the man down would be a declaration of war.

He was a household member, I noticed. Mmmh.

Baba told Dorji to stop. He did. Hakuei also told the man to stand down and that they were leaving.

I made up my mind, I was going to speak to the princess tonight. There was no need for bloodshed when a peaceful outcome is more than possible. So, I waited. I waited for the cover of darkness before leaving Kouga Clan and flying towards the location that the Kou Empire were currently staying. As I arrived I spotted Hakuei sat down outside and doing paperwork.

"Good evening!" I thought I'd make myself know.

She was obviously surprised by my voice, her head snapping around to look up at me. I smiled, sitting on my staff, something I'd not often do, I repeat my sentence, "Good evening, Princess Hakuei."

I slide from my staff and land. The princess grabbed her sword handle but doesn't draw.

I raised a hand in greeting, "Hello, I'm Aladdin. I've come here because I wanted to chat with you."

Hakuei's eyes drifted down to Ugo's flute. Her eyes widening slightly, she let go of her sword, "I'd like to chat with you, too."

She invited me to sit with her. Which I did. She immediately spoke.

"That is a Djinn, is it not? But you are a magician…"

I hum, nodding, "It is, that's Ugo – a dear friend of mine and you are right, I am a magician... But Princess, are you going to invade Kouga village? If so, then I wish you'd change your mind. It would make Grandma Chagan cry. They have let me stay and have treated me like family, I have much respect for them," I tilted my head, staring her straight in the eye as I spoke my next words, "Don't kill them."

She gasped before clashed her fists together again, "I would never kill. Never! I want to unify this world with righteous power and a true mind and create a world in which no one ever dies. Please… believe me."

Her wording I liked, but the 'in which no one ever dies' was what bugged me. I bit my tongue, however, watching at Rukh fluttered around her brightly, showing her will and determination. The brightness that they let out was almost too much.

I smile, "The Rukh hovering around you are so determined, almost it's painful to see."

She was most definitely taken back by my words, but this was part of the plan. Everything I say has been planned and thought about, especially if it will affect the future. I didn't let her say something as I continued, "I'll take it over with Baba and the others, okay?" Still not letting her get a word out, I called upon some gravity magic and lift myself up into the air.

Maybe I should have mentioned about being wary of that Ryosai guy?

Never mind.

It was definitely going to come back around and bite me in the butt though. That was for sure.

I spotted Kouga Clan in the distance, the lights of the fires lighting it up. It was a beautiful sight to see. I frowned as members of the village were climbing on horses and riding away; swords on backs.

As I got closer, I lowered down beside Baba, "What's going on?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're a Magi, aren't you Aladdin?" Baba asked as we sat on a hilltop, waiting for the men to return.

I hummed but didn't say anything.

"No… your something more," I turned to face Baba, she smiled, "You're something much more. Magi's are magicians of creation – magicians that shape the world, the Rukh flutter around you as if you are their guide. They worry about you and are always drawn to you when in your presence much more than to a magi."

"Is that right?" I asked, humouring her. I was interested in where she as going. Did she know?

"Aladdin…. Isn't your real name, is it? No... no, it's not," Baba mused.

I lean my face into my hands, elbow on my legs as I leant forwards. I smiled, watching Baba from the corner of my eye.

"Do you know what it is then?" I question curiously.

Baba smiled, "I'm surprised that you are on Earth. Guiding the Rukh is your job isn't it, Solomon?"

"It is," I confirmed, I felt warm inside. She wasn't scared, freaked out, or anything but calm, "Think of it as being in two places at once. But when I sleep I get the chance to fully merge with my Rukh form - it's a very beautiful sight."

"I'm sure it is," Baba smiled, I spotted her gaze on me from the corner of my eye.

I blinked, spotting the returning men. I also remembered that I wanted to tell Baba about what I spoke with the Princess about, standing I faced the 'older' woman – because really age wise I was a lot older then her, I shook that off as I spoke, "I met with the Princess from the Kou Empire, and we promised that there'd be no killing."

Baba stared up at me in disbelief.

"So, there won't be any war. Everything will be fine."

"Y-You…!"

"See-!" I glanced right, Baba followed my sight to the men in the distance, "Everyone's coming back!"

As they were close enough, they all raised their swords, showing no blood was spilt that night. Good. On the horses were the girls, they all look so happy and relieved.

"Everyone's safe! We rescued them without killing a single enemy!"

Toya climbed from Dorji's horse, rushing to her Grandmother for a hug. I watched, happy that they could do it so peacefully. I wasn't at all surprised that Baba said that she would submit to Princess Hakuei. It was the most peaceful route she could take. No harm or blood would be spilt because of it. Her words were very beautiful, it remained me of Alma Torran. The speeches we would make to the other species, promising to protect them.

I tightened my grip on my staff.

Returning to the village, a large fire was built and everyone was gathering around it. Chatting and celebrating the victory. It certainly was something to celebrate.

I watched in amusement as Dorji gave Toya a hairpin of some sort – a gift perhaps? Baba didn't miss it either, giving them an _I-see-what-you-just-did_ look, "Man up, Dorji!"

"You've got a dirty look on your face, Baba!" Dorji tried hitting the older woman but she just dodging, laughing along with everyone as the pair both blushed. It was obvious that they had feelings of each other. Toya's reaction reminded me of Sheda – hands on cheeks, he was always a shy person when it came to being teased about our relationship or his feelings for me.

My chest hurt, maybe one day I would finally be able to move forwards – think about them without it hurting so much.

I quietly laughed as Baba scolded someone for questioning where she was going but she just needed to pee. I chuckled but a bad feeling settled. I licked my lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat on a chair next to Baba. I was practically dozing off because I hadn't slept a wink that night too worried about Baba. I shook my head, now was not a time for sleep. I could hear the Kouga Clan outside, having a meeting about what should be done.

Someone said they should go to battle, but Dorji argued – it wasn't what Baba would want. I agreed but didn't speak, I wasn't officially part of the tribe, so they would most like push aside my opinion. I sighed, resting my forehead on my staff, the cold metal cooling my forehead.

As they began cheering, I turned my gaze to Baba. She wasn't doing well and for once I hated myself for not learning healing magic – I could have helped her but now, "Something terrible is happening in the village you love so very much…"

As the men began to gear up and ride away, I stepped outside to watch in sorrow. This wasn't going to end well.

What should I do?

Rukh fluttered by. I jumped as I heard Baba's voice, "Help me, Aladdin."

I called upon my magic, being as gentle as I could, I flew with Baba. At times like these, a magic carpet would have worked a lot better but that didn't matter. I flew as fast as I could without causing harm to Baba.

The speed we flew at was faster than horses, which allowed us to catch up to them. Spotting that the Clan has surrounded Princess Hakuei and her household member. The princess has also sustained a cut on her cheek and missing part of her hair.

Landing softly, it seemed that no one has noticed until Baba had our presences opened known, "Will you still this nonsense, fools?"

Everyone spun around to face Baba in surprise. Moving out of the way so that everyone could see the Clan Leader.

"Grandma!"

"Spare me your deplorable antics. You call yourselves Kouga warriors? Make no mistake about what it is that you really need to protect. Or what kind of battle you need to wage for it!" the men turned their eyes away in shame.

I bit my lip as the blood stain on Baba's cage spread. Slowly Baba made her way forwards to Hakuei, where she fell to her knees, "My clan shall submit to the authority of the Kou Empire."

The men argued, not wanting their clan to be destroyed by submitting.

"As you can see yourself, Your Highness…," she pushed herself up, "Our clan is devastated, both physically and mentally, from long years of invasions and slave-hunting. I cannot allow my family to get hurt anymore. There was a time when I was even prepared to go into battle with your country, but a certain young woman told me… that you, the commander of our enemy was someone we could trust."

Hakuei glanced up from Baba, her gaze landing on me. My face a natural one as I gave a small subtle nod.

"But… that is not an ordinary wound… was it one of my army's arrows?" the blood was no doubt spilling onto the floor by the way that Hakuei's blue eyes moved to the brown ground.

"Which is more important – the life of one village chief, or the lives of all villagers? You of all people should know!" such a wise and kind woman.

Hakeui's face softened, clashing her hands together, she bowed her head, "Your intentions have been duly transferred to me. Henceforth, in the name of the Kou Empire, and of Hakuei, I guarantee the safety of the Kouga Clan.

The Kouga men began laying down their weapons. The metal clanking against the ground as it hit.

My hand subconsciously wrapped around the flute, _Isn't it amazing, Ugo? They all have the courage accept what it is they must do for their future. I guess there wasn't anything for us to do here after all._

The flute hummed in reply in disagreement.

I pursed my lips at his reply.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

I knew that Baba wouldn't have survived much longer, she was able to hang on until we had reached the village but not long after she collapsed. She didn't have long left. From my place outside the back of the tent, I could hear the cries of Toya and the others inside. It was truly a shame to see such an amazing woman go but everyone has a time when they must depart and join the great flow.

I'd see her soon.

I closed my eyes, listening to the wind, letting it wash away the cries because if not I'd start crying too.

"What's the matter, dear Solomon?"

I blinked, glancing at the glowing form of Baba. I smile sadly.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"They really loved you a lot, didn't they?" it was a passing comment, it was true. The Kouga Clan was one giant family. I was rather envious.

Baba chuckled, "You say that like it has nothing to do with you. What about you, my dear Solomon?"

I smiled, "Well, of course, I love you too, Grandma. But I don't have as many memories as they do."

"Listen, Solomon," Baba smiled, "You think that you're all along, am I right?"

I blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

"But it's not true. Now that I've taken on this form, I can finally understand why family is a sensitive subject, my dear. Do not be afraid, moving forwards can hurt but in time the pain will ease. Creating a new family will help, but remember - nothing will replace the old one."

I - my eyes stun.

" _Mommy! Look at me!" the pattering of feet was all that was needed to light the room up._

" _He going to be a powerful magician someday!" a large smile from both would always fill me with warmth._

I watched as Baba's form began to shift into Rukh, following the other little glowing birds around her that were there to guide her forwards to the great flow.

 _I'll see you soon, Baba._

Tears poured down my cheeks as I smiled. A peaceful send off for a remarkable person.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

"Ugo… I'm glad that I came to this village, perhaps Baba was right – I am starting to heal. It seems that you were right too-" I clutched the flute.

I was immediately distracted from what I going to add as Rukh began fluttering wildly towards the distance.

That isn't good, it was a metal vessel djinn equip. Lifting the flute to my lips, I played a simple note and Ugo appeared. Placing me on his shoulder, he began running. Why did I call out Ugo? Well I guess it would have a bigger impact on those that were fighting. On top of that my magic is rather lacking recently because I haven't used much in over fifty years, it will take time before my body will be able to go full out again.

I gritted my teeth at the sight of the men holding down Princess Hakuei, her household member was injured and bleeding out. I lifted my staff, "Halharl Infigar!"

The fire spell hit the cliff side, some of the solider were caught in the blast but at that moment I did not care. They were betraying their Princess to listen to this man?

Ugo continued from there, smashing his hand in the earth and dragging it along. As the dirt cloud dissolved enough to see Princess Hakuei and Ryosai, I stared down at them as I stood upon Ugo's shoulder.

Hakuei stared up at us in awe but I shook that off to meet Ryosai's eyes. I stared straight into him and his Rukh.

Deception, lies, hate, greed.

 _Humph_.

"Ugo," I pointed my staff to Ryosai.

Ugo swung his arm and smashed Ryosai, the hit no doubt killing him. The few Rukh around began to flutter towards me some sorrowful and guilty for what they had done. I welcomed them into the flow with open arms still.

Ugo lowered me to the ground, retreating into the flute once more.

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm… a magi."

"Magi…" Hakuei's metal vessel began to glow, "My flabellum…"

"Excuse me, would you mind letting me touch that for a second?" she didn't object, so I reached forward and tapped the star. Immediately, there was a bright light and a djinn appeared. I recognized her as well, even after all this time.

"Well, good day, everyone! I'm Paimon, a Djinn created out of maniacal love and chaos by Solomon. My mistress is the queen, Hakuei Ren," Paimon finally glanced down.

I met her eyes with an amused look.

She grinned, "Just where did the power to make me appear in bodily form come from?"

This woman.

"Ahh~ well, well. If it isn't a magi!" she's good at playing along.

I tapped the flute and Ugo appeared once more.

"Oh, my! Now that makes two someones's you don't get to meet every day!" Paimon moved towards Ugo, poking him and immediately he flustered under her attention.

I watched in amusement as the pair began to talk in the language from Alma Torran. So that the rest of the humans wouldn't understand.

"I see. I understand the situation now. Something strange is happening in the world," Paimon clutched Hakuei to her chest, Hakuei only looks slightly uncomfortable, "But… that makes no difference to me. My only task is to help Hakuei, whom I've fallen for as a worthy King's Candidate… That's the reason that I was created."

"Thank you, Paimon," I spoke, smiling slightly, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

There was a hidden message behind it, one that only Djinns would get.

Paimon grinned, "You too, Magi."

…

"Alibaba-kun, I'll be seeing you soon. Just you wait."

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 **Next chapter:** Sin…bad?


	3. AN: Pairings - poll

The poll about possible pairings is up.

It also includes a 'no pairing' option


	4. Sinbad?

**Judar: 7**

 **Alibaba: 7**

 **Sphintus: 1**

 **Hakuryuu: 2**

 **Titus: 0**

 **Kouen: 3**

 **Yunan: 7**

 **No pairing:7**

 **Uhhhh, so we've got a bit of a tie going on, hahaha**

 **I will be opening another poll, with the four so you can vote for them.**

I will not be including Sinbad as a pairing for reasons that will appear in this chapter quite early on ;)

I'm not up to date with the manga but I occasionally browse through the wikis to look at some things that might clash with my story ideas, so the Sinbad thing (if you know what I'm talking about) is going to be addressed here and what things I'm adding.

A guest mentioned doing a harem lol. Maybe a character might have a crush on her but nothing like that, because as funny as that would be I think it would be a bit too much.

 **Yellowie17:** Yes, flashbacks. There will be plenty more with detailing. There is already some difference such as the fact that they would have already had Aladdin, so~ expect more adorable Aladdin involved

 **SpicyCrazyLove2013:** What are you confused about? I'm more than willing to explain

 **YoshimoriXsenXgen:** Here's the next chapter ;). But to answer your question, yeah, she had Aladdin in Alma Torran – sadly he was killed ): and yeah, using his name is a bit of a reminder and all that.

 **4orra:** Your vote has been taken into account, but as you've no doubt already seen ^^', I'm gonna be needing another poll up lol. And I'm happy that you find my story so captivating and sorry for such a long wait. I hope this lives up to the previous chapters.

 **The poll will be up when this chapter is posted, so go vote, please :)**

 **Pervious chapters have been edited and had corrections made to them.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3:** Sin..bad?

After the whole slave trade and caravan capture, where I had met Morgiana and not to mention Leila and Sahsa again; Morgiana and I had agreed to continue travelling together. Which meant crossing the rest of the desert towards Balbadd. When I had asked Morgiana what her goal was by going to Balbadd, she answered that the city had ships that could take her to the Dark Continent.

So, she wished to return? If I was correct, Yunan currently resided by the rift.

Morgiana also mentioned that she wanted to thank Alibaba and me for what we had done for her. She even knelt – bowed, which I immediately told her not to do. _Please no more bowing to me_ …. But more importantly I also told her that Alibaba would feel the same way - we didn't do it just for her to thank us.

I shook that off as we finally reached the edge of the desert that had been in our sights for the last two hours, the change of scenery was definitely a welcomed sight, the heat of the sun's rays were far less intense with the trees sheltering us.

"We'll reach Balbadd by mid-day at this rate, if I'm correct," I mused aloud. It would be nice to see what this country had indifference from Qishan and the others I'd visited during my journey.

"Indeed," Morgiana agreed.

There wasn't much talking; the silence comfortable, and I guess neither of us were very chatty to begin with - It was times like these that I missed having a book at hand to read. I rose my gaze from the ground upwards to look ahead and immediately stopped walking.

There a few feet in front of us, stood a man wearing nothing but a leaf.

My first reaction was to scream – an image of my father replaced the man that bared impossible similarities to the person I hated the most. _FUCK! Fuckfuckfuck!_

A wave of reinsurance washed over me from Ugo, _'It's not your father, your father's dead, Solomon,_ _calm down_ _.'_

I sharply exhaled, taking those few seconds before the man speaks to compose myself.

"Hey, you guys," he greeted as if nothing was wrong, "Nice weather today, huh?"

It took me a moment to realise that the _man was wearing nothing but a leaf!_ I glared at him, my arm outstretched to block Morgiana in a subconscious motherly gesture, "Get back, Mor!" I pulled my staff from my back, "Get away from us!"

"It's alright! Just leave this to me!" Morgiana argued.

"H-Hey, no!"

"Such a disguising man!" I hissed.

"Just hear me out, okay?" the man exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation that was _his_ fault.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We migrated off the path, creating a small fire while we waited for the man to use some spare cloth I had to create some clothing - it was lucky that I hadn't thrown it away. It was embarrassing, sure people wear revealing clothes but I'd never seen anyone with as little clothing as he had apart from Sheda - but we were married, so it was fine!

It didn't help that the guy was a massive flirt too, as thanks for lending him some cloth, he started complimenting me. I'd never been complimented so much by someone other than Sheda in a flirtatious manner.

I'd…. I'd never felt so violated…. Especially from a man that shared similarities to my _father_.

Finally, he introduced himself as 'Sin', he also mentioned that he got robbed by some bandits on his way to Balbadd. How? Was he sleeping or something? He looked like he could easily take care of a few bandits. I sighed, not wanting to think into that much.

"I see… my bad," I replied, still not meeting his eyes. I found the sky suddenly very appealing. Morgiana was in the same situation but was staring at her lap, no doubt she'd never been in this situation before either.

I might be a woman with the mentality of someone well into their hundreds but I was very… childish? I don't know if that was the best word to use. I was normally very wise and thoughtful but I'd often find myself acting like a child because I could – because I wanted to.

I guess I'm just human, huh? I'm far from perfect, I know that for sure.

Maybe I subconsciously want to embrace the current eighteen-year-old I am.

"As someone who's crossed the desert, I guess I'm paranoid about the danger," I added. Sin seemed to become interested at my words – was he a traveller too? His name sounded familiar, and I was sure I should know who he was but for the life of me I could figure it out.

We chatted about travelling for a bit, the awkwardness finally dying off…. Until he started complimenting me again - comparing me to come exotic flower which I'd never heard of or seen before.

 _Ah-h…. Ugo save me…_

There was a gush of wind that seemed to catch Morgiana's attention. Thank Ill Ilah, because she distracted Sin. She stood, sniffing the air, "The scent of the ocean…"

Did that mean Balbadd was close?

"You should be able to see it beyond that hill," Sin commented, a peaceful expression falling on his face.

Morgiana and I looked to one another before starting up the hill. Once we reached the top, the sight of Balbadd met our eyes. It was indeed beautiful. The bricks a golden colour, roofs varying in colour and greenery spread around with rivers running through the city towards the ocean.

"This is… Balbadd," Morgiana muttered in just as much awe as I was.

"This is the great coastal nation made up of serval hundred islands, big and small, with this port city as its capital… the kingdom of Balbadd."

Walking through the city was amazing, I'd never seen such busy streets with markets and stalls lining the walls, all kind of things were being sold from food to fabrics.

Walking down a river pathway, one of the walls has words written in paint, "Overthrow the monarchy?" I questioned.

"Ever since the death of the former king, the country seems to be in a state of crisis," Sin explained. Hmm.

Soon enough we arrived at a large hotel that looked rather… expensive. Sin must be someone rich then, right? The finest luxury hotel in the country, huh? But immediately as Sin walked up to go into the building he was met with guards. Oblivious as he was, he didn't understand why… goodness.

Thankfully someone that no doubt worked for him stepped forwards telling the guards that he was a guest. Sin gestured for us to follow him. I sighed, sharing a look with Morgiana before we both did so. I couldn't help but take in the lavish decorations and interior - gold with red and brown, with hints of purples and greens, spread about.

"It seems as if our Master has inconvenienced you," the albino greeted once we'd reached the lounge, "As he said, please let us cover your room fees."

 _So, he wasn't lying, thank goodness, cause I don't exactly have a lot of money._

I gave the albino a grateful smile, "Thank you for your generosity."

Morgiana bows and speaks quietly in agreement.

The albino sighs, turning to Sin, "And you, please do something about your inappropriate attire."

With the albino pushing him into towards the door, Sin turns and waves, "See you later, Aladdin, Morgiana! Let's meet for some lunch, yes?"

I can't stop the smile despite still seeing the image of my father before me – it was obvious that Sin _wasn't_ my father but that subconscious part of me will always fear the man because of the still similarities.

I sigh at the thought, but banished them as a maid wonder up to us and told us she'd be taking us to our room. We followed her up a flight of stairs and into a very lavish room fit for royalty. It momentarily made me feel sick because of all the people living in poverty in this city.

I set my staff against the table, quickly turning to the maid as she went to leave, "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen you know where one could find a ship headed to the Dark Continent, would you?"

Morgiana turned in surprise at my question, more than likely realising that she probably should have asked the question, but it slipped her mind to ask. I already knew the answer but it was for Morgiana's sake.

The maid looked confused, "The Dark Continent?" her eyes lit up in realisation, "You mean ships travelling to the south. That might be hard to find at the moment."

"How come?"

"You see," her expression turned sorrowful, "There is a group calling themselves The Fog Troupe; the city often gets fog, but recently a group of thieves have been using the appearing fog to break into wealthy places to steal. After breaking into the royal treasury two years ago, their numbers have only grown, they only attack the mansions of nobles and national trading vessels. Most consider them heroes because they redistribute the goods and money to those that need it."

"Heroic thieves?" Morgiana voices.

The maid hummed, "Recently a young man, whose become their leader, joined them and ever since, the riots and upheavals have gotten worse."

"New leader?" I hum with curiosity.

"Hai," she nods, "His name is Alibaba."

I nearly choke on my spit but manage to control my expression.

"They call him Miracle Man Alibaba," the maid concluded her story, "But because of the attacks, the trade and ships owners are hesitant to much in fear of being raided."

With a bow, the maid left us to our thoughts.

It was highly possible that it- oh who am I kidding, of cause it's my Kings Candidate, Alibaba Saluja, Third Princes of Balbadd. Alibaba's main reason for conquering Amon was to be able to return to his home and help its people.

However, I can't, as hypocritical as it sounds considering I had done something similar, condone what he's doing. True the rich might be withholding food and money that could help, but what about the innocent people caught up in it?

The poor that got involved, just trying to get food to feed their starving children or feeling the wrath of government because of the Fog Troupes' actions as a secondary effect.

It… it sort of reminds me of Sheda when we first meet him, in its own way. The circumstance was a lot different but there are still distinguishable similarities between them. I let out a breath.

I glance to Morgiana, smiling bitterly with a hum, "I feel that our Alibaba has done something rather stupid and idiotic."

"You think it is our Alibaba?" Morgiana questions, her brows raising.

"Alibaba and I spoke about his ambitions before entering the dungeon, Mor," I give her a sympathetic smile, "Helping his home was one of them, I'm afraid."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eat to your heart's content!" Sin grinned as our food arrived, the main dish looking delicious enough that I nearly started drooling at the sight of it, "Balbadd's speciality, herb cooked Eumera sea bream."

Even though I knew that I didn't have to continue with my manners I'd had worked into me from my previous life, I couldn't completely lose them. I subconsciously sat up straight and kept my eating tidy.

"I haven't introduced you to my men yet, have I? These are Jafar and Masrur," Sin questioned and introduced them, turning to gesture to them in order as he did so, "Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis much like yourself."

Morgiana paused, a faint look of shock flickering on her face.

"You have the same eyes," Sin explained at her expression, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Masrur greeted as both Morgiana and I glanced up at the tall Fanalis. Morgiana quickly and quietly returned the greeting – she was quite shy, wasn't she?

With that, we all returned to the food, the very _delicious_ food.

Placing my fork down, I stretched, feeling my shoulders pop as I did. In a subconscious gesture, I grabbed Ugo's flute as I sat back. My actions seemed to catch Sin's eyes as they flickered to the golden object and became instantly interested in it.

"Aladdin," Sin starts, I blink turning my gaze to him, "You are a Magician, correct?"

I gave a slow nod, "Yes…?"

"That is also a Djinn vessel, correct?"

I sharpen my gaze immediately, "If your next question is going to be what I think it is, then I might as well answer before you ask it. Yes, I am."

Sin sits up straight, a new-found interest glinting in his eyes, "So you are?"

Jafar turned his attention from me to Sin in confusion, having only caught the end of our conversation, "Sin?"

"Perhaps we should find a quieter space to continue talking?" Sin suggests.

The five of us immigrated town to the river side of the hotel in order to continue – it wouldn't be a good thing to announce there was a Magi in Balbadd or cause distress at the sight of a blue giant.

Upon reaching the riverside, I debated with Ugo about calling him out.

' _Meeting me first hand may be a good thing?'_ Ugo suggests, a slight humorous tone entered his voice as he continued, _'It will also prove that you are indeed a_ Magi _, my friend.'_

With a low exhale, I bring the flute to my lips and play. With a gush of Rukh, Ugo is sitting crossed legged against the brick wall. Sin steps forwards, examining Ugo with awe and a well-hidden glint of a forming idea that I would have missed if he wasn't facing me.

"This is Ugo, a dear friend of mine," I introduce. I get a light chuckle in return from the Djinn.

"An honour to meet you Ugo," Sin greets, before turning to me, "So, you _are_ also a Magi."

 _Also? Which other Magi does he know? Yunan? Unfortunately, I'm not up to date with the other Magi except for my blond haired friend._

Ugo droops his head down at Sin in interest and I turn to face him again, asking smoothly, "Who are you really?"

I know he wasn't a simple traveller, he had too much money. He also knew other Magi. On top of that, I had the feeling that I _should_ know him.

"My name is Sinbad," he replied, a smile that most would find irresistible.

 _Ah._ That would explain it. King Sinbad.

 _I knew his name sounded familiar,_ I muse. Ugo nudges me and I frown up at him. He gave me a smile, I look to Sinbad who also looks amused.

"Did I speak aloud?" I winced. _Again, whoops._

Ugo let out a light rumble of laughter, "You seem to be gaining a new habit, my friend."

I purse my lips, sighing I mutter: "Not a good habit to have."

I turn back to Sinbad, who was still watching me with a curious eye. I tilt my head, "Now what is the reason behind asking me about being a Magi in the first place?"

Sinbad chuckles a little sheepishly at being caught, "My apologies. I was wondering if you would be able to help me?"

I frown in curiosity, "Help you? In what way?"

"Would you be willing to help me capture the group of thieves that's causing trouble here?"

 _Help you capture the Fog Troupe?_ I purse my lips in thought, _This could be my chance to see Alibaba again._

"Wait!" Jafar cut in, grasping Sinbad by the shoulder, "Hold on, Sin. You want to involve the children?"

 _Who are you calling a child?_

"Why not?" Sinbad argues, "Aladdin is a Magi. She is one touched by destiny and has the appropriate skills for her position. We also don't have a single metal vessel on us right now."

I blinked twice, he was a metal vassal user? Plural? _And he lost them?!_ My poor friends.

 _Wait._

 _Sinbad said he was robbed…._ _He was robbed of his Djinns?!_

 _A dungeon conquer,_ _ **a King,**_ _should not be so weak as to be beaten by bandits!_ I clenched my jaw at such irresponsibility. _Stupid, stupid man!_

I sharply exhaled to release my anger, I glanced up at Ugo in annoyance. He gave a tense and bitter smile in return, he wasn't pleased about the fact this man had allowed himself to fall into a position to be robbed of our friends either.

" _And whose fault is that?"_ Jafar snapped, just as annoyed – but for a slightly different reason.

Sinbad still looked nonchalant about it.

 _Ughh._

"Mor, what do think we should do?" I turn to the female Fanalis.

Morgiana's face furrows into a thoughtful frown, "I wish to travel to the Dark Continent. To do that, the ships must be able to leave Ballbadd, but they cannot do that while the Fog Troupe are causing chaos, right?"

Morgiana glanced at Sinbad.

"That's why we're here," Sinbad confirms.

"Aladdin and I are also here looking for someone," Morgiana continues, glancing my way as she adds: "Aladdin had mentioned that he might have joined this group, so perhaps this way we will be able to find him sooner."

Sinbad hummed, eyes flickering between Morgiana and I. The Fanalis turned towards me, "Aladdin?"

I nod in agreement,

Sinbad smiled, "Thank you, we best start planning."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We believe the Fog Troupe's aim is either the wealthy merchant, Alijars, or the noble, Haldhub's, mansion," Jafar explained.

"Why do you say that?"

Jafar continued, "False information has been spread about the movements of the army. The Fog Troup appears to have supporters even within the government."

"Even within the government…" Sinbad murmured.

"Yes. The Fog Troupe is more popular among the people than we imagined."

"If the people support the Fog Troupe, are we really doing the right thing by capturing them?" Morgiana inquired.

I lick my upper lip at her question. _Quite the eye there, Mor_ , I smile, liking her train of thought.

After a brief moment, Sinbad responded, "I think so. They distribuend the money they steal to the people, thereby gaining the people's support. That's why people are calling them chivalrous thieves – but I think thieves may only do that to make their crimes seem justifiable. Or perhaps we are hearing a lot of propaganda. Well, that's what I've come to. that's the story and I'm sticking to it. You guys should also spend some time thinking this over, and act according to your conclusions. That's how I've managed to get this far."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The fog has rolled in," Jafar observed, turning to us he smiled, "I'm glad the two of you decided to join us."

I hum, "Despite the fact some believe they are doing the right thing, it's the secondary effects that have me concerned. Because of the Fog Troupe, the people may have been affected worst then had they not started this uprising. However, Jafar, I would like to inform you now that my main objective here is to find my friend – if he is truly with them and his reason is justified, I will be taking a step back as I have no direct quarrel with these people and dislike harming others."

Jafar pursed his lips at my speech, no doubt mulling over what I had said, he nods, "Understandable."

"Are Sinbad and Masrur the only ones guarding the other mansion?" Morgiana questions.

"Do not worry," Jafar ensures, "Sindbad might seem a little shady, but his title as the High King of the Seven Seas isn't just for show."

Suddenly Morgiana pauses, turning her head off to the side.

"Mor?"

"The guards," she murmurs, then I hear it too.

Laughter.

The guards were laughing?

Morgiana and I share a look, immediately taking off in that direction, Jafar going from above.

Approaching the laughter, I notice something about the fog. It was tinted - _pink_?

"It sounds like-"

Morgiana and I cover our mouths in realisation, the pink fog was the cause. Whatever it was, it was definitely working on the guards.

Tugging my staff from my back, I follow Morgiana as she leaps onto the roof and away from the laughing gas- or would the correct term be laughing _fog_?

Once on the roof, the sound of fighting reaches our ears, the guards were fighting each other, believe others were the thieves. So, no, it wasn't a laughing gas.

Hallucination.

"It seems they are caught in some sort of illusions," Jafar noted, coming to stand beside us.

"Hallucinogen fog?" I suggest, Morgiana shots me a confused look, "A gas that makes people hallucinate, see things that aren't truly there or alter their perception of things."

"Yes, not something easily made by human hand. It must be a magic item," Jafar expands.

"Over there!" Morgiana swiftly points down the street, where I could faintly make out a group of people – not just people, the Fog Troupe.

"Let's go."

I take flight again and watch from above as Jafar engages. I tilt my head as a dark purple mist swarms Jafar as soon as he lands on the ground. It forces him down under intense pressure much like my Dhoruf Luyila gravity spell.

 _Another magical weapon_ , I thought bitterly. What else did they have?

"That's right. It's the Sword of Shackling Ebon Fog," a new voice calls, turning my head to see the wielder, "Now you can't move a finger."

"Kassim!" the female wielder cried, a grin on her face.

 _Humph._

"Let my comrades go," Kassim ordered Jafar.

Another member steps forwards and I can sense Amon from here. It was Alibaba, though his face was covered to hide his identity.

Morgiana comes running in, taking down three people before Kssim turns the fog onto her as well. I purse my lips as Morgiana is able to fight against it.

"A girl?" Kassim exclaimed in confusion and a little awe as the Fanalis is able to fight against his weapon.

"Morgiana!" I called, making my presence known. Alibaba spun around to look up at me from my space on the roof.

Morgiana manages to stand but Kassim just increases the pressure upon her, making her collapse.

I found a light snarl twitching at my lips as the Fog Troupe advance. Grasping the flute, I place it between my lips – with a strong gust of Ruhk, Ugo's body appearances from the flute.

I watch as the Fog Troupe scatter as Ugo's feet hit the ground. Leaping onto his shoulder, I point my sceptre down at them, "I cannot allow you to pass!"

I watch with hidden amusement as a lot of the lower members of the Fog Troupe back away in fear of Ugo, knowing they'd be unable to take him on.

Kassim glares up at me, readying his blade but I watch as Alibaba approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kassim glances at him, "What's the matter, friend?"

Alibaba spoke words that couldn't reach my ears because of the distance but the mattered not to me.

I met his honey coloured orbs with a piercing stare and a lack of expression.

Alibaba reaches up and removed the scarf.

 _Now it's time for your judgement, Alibaba Saluja. Can you continue being my Kings Candidate or will I be relieving you of that position?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here it is! I'm leaving it here because the episode ended here and the fact that it's an amazing finish to a chapter as well.**

 **So Solomon wants to hear Alibaba's side of the story before deciding upon a course of action and whether or not she thinks he's still worthy of being her** **kings candidate.**

 **I want to apologize again for the lack of updates, I've had a hell of a year with college and looking at universities, that I've been kinda stressed and focused on other stories I've got.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sleepless Kueen xx**


End file.
